


The Summer's Over and We're Itchin' to Go

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Drabbles written for the Back to School event over at the Hogwarts Forum on FFn.





	1. Uniform

**** Harry’s hand shot out to grab Ron’s as it began to move back and forward. Ron whined and Harry glared at him, they were supposed to be paying attention; yet all Ron could do was scratch and then whine when Harry stopped him. His best friend may hate him now, but Hermione would thank him when Harry returned her husband free of sore, red skin born from constant scratching.

“…I look around here today and I see so many new faces all eager to begin their next step in life and put the horrible past behind them. Some of you fought in the war while some of you stayed hidden with your families to protect them. From today, you will not be able to stay hidden, you will have to protect your loved ones from the front line.”

“Today, you don the uniform of the Auror Corps and that means something. You have learned how to fight, how to protect, and how to reason through any problem you may face. Today, you take your place as Aurors. No longer are you trainees, you will no longer be required to carry coffee around to your mentors, you are an Auror now, and you wear the uniform to prove it. Good luck, Aurors of 2003. You’ll need it.”

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the auditorium as Kingsley stepped down from the podium. Harry was grinning; he was finally an Auror! While he could have used his fame to be granted immediate Auror status, Harry had decided that that wasn’t the best idea and instead made his way through the five years of training with Ron by his side.

Ron, who was at Harry’s side scratching the living daylights out of his arms. Harry rolled his eyes, grasped his best mate’s hands, and pulled them away from the abused flesh. “Seriously, Ron?”

“I can’t help it, Harry! This uniform is bloody itchy!”

“Then use some vinegar or something next time you wash it. Or cast an itch-repellent spell.”

Ron gave him a look, “There’s no such thing as an itch-repellent spell.”

“Well there should be. Now come on, we’ve got a graduation party to get to. If you can manage to wear your uniform for the rest of the night  _ without _ scratching, I’ll tell Hermione that you were absolutely brilliant, and then I’ll ask if we can create an itch-repellent spell so that no one has to go through the new-uniform-itchiness again.”


	2. Homework

After the first year of Hogwarts had passed and the second had come around, Hermione caught Harry frantically working on his summer homework one night in the Gryffindor common room. She had wandered down from her dormitory due to insomnia and had stared at her friend silhouetted by the firelight as he wrote word after word on the long piece of parchment in front of him.

“Harry? What are you doing?” Harry jumped at her voice and covered the parchment he was working on looking guilty.

“Nothing, just writing.”

“Writing what?”

“Er… I… That is…” he hung his head and mumbled, “Summer homework.”

“You haven’t finished it yet? What did you do all summer?”

“Chores and stuff, the usual.”

She sat down next to him and gestured towards the parchment, “Well, come on. I’ll help you, what subject are you doing?”

“Herbology. You don’t have to help, I can do it. You should sleep.”

Hermione hummed as she skimmed the textbook, “Can’t. Insomnia has kicked in, I’ll sleep eventually.”

“Oh, alright.” She smiled at him he smiled back before they both turned their attention back to the homework in front of them.


	3. Library

When he was young and still human, the library had been Remus Lupin’s favourite place to be. He loved the smell of the books and the hushed air that was always present in a library. There was so much knowledge and so many adventures lying in wait at the library, he loved searching it all out and telling his father everything he had learned that day.

When he was bitten and turned into a werewolf, the library became a sanctuary for him. They hadn’t changed, the smell and the hushed air were still there though now he could really smell the books. Every time he walked into a library, he would take a deep breath and the smell of so many books would calm him down instantly.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, the library took a back seat as he got to know the three boys who shared his dormitory and tried to limit James’ and Sirius’ pranking to a minimum. They didn’t really like the library, it was too quiet for them and they much preferred to be outside where they could run around and James could play with his practice snitch.

Luckily, he found someone who did enjoy the library as much as he did. Her name was Lily Evans, and James had a huge crush on her. Remus liked her because she smelt nice and she liked to spend quiet time in the library with him as they studied. Occasionally, James would join them in an effort to get closer to Lily; but he would always get bored and wander off.

Remus loved the library, and he always would. There was nothing like being surrounded by knowledge and adventures written on pages that smelt like heaven to calm him down. If something upset Remus Lupin, the first place his friends looked was the library and there he’d be, nose deep in a fascinating new tale of fact or fiction.


	4. Minerva McGonagall

When she had been a little girl, Minerva – or Minnie to her friends and family – was obsessed with cats. She loved to watch them bask in the sun, she loved how they could fall unexpectedly and yet land on all fours, she loved the myths surrounding the creatures. She knew that if she had been born in Ancient Egypt, she would have been one of the most devout cat worshippers to ever exist. There was a grace to cats that was lacking everywhere else and Minerva loved to watch that grace and try to capture it in drawings. She never succeeded but she kept trying all her life.

When she attended Hogwarts and learnt of Animagi, Minerva knew instantly what animal she wanted to turn into. Some more research had informed her that the Witch or Wizard transforming had no control over which animal they became. She was disheartened but still persevered. Even if she wasn’t able to become a cat, any animal would be interesting to explore. So long as she wasn’t a tortoise, she imagined that would be rather annoying.

It was with great joy that Minnie transformed back into a human after her first successful transformation. She was a cat! Out of all the things in the universe that she could have been chosen by, the cat was the one that deemed her worthy. She was definitely going to study and love cats even more after they had bestowed upon her this honour.

That day was an alarming one for Hogwarts students and professors. They had grown used to the slightly reserved and studious Minerva McGonagall so to see her skipping down the hallways and sliding down banisters caused several of them needing to go to the Hospital Wing.


	5. Neville Longbottom

After the war, Neville Longbottom found himself fending off attentions from multiple females and a couple of males as well. It was a rather strange experience for someone who had faded into obscurity when he was a child and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Sure, it was fine as first but after the novelty of having girls and guys throw themselves at him wore off, he found it to be increasingly annoying.

He was only interested in one female, and that was Luna Lovegood, more commonly known as Loony Lovegood. Apparently, his choice in a romantic companion was one that many people were sure they could shake out of him and suggest a more ‘suitable’ companion.

His grandmother didn’t mind though, she found Luna’s view on the world refreshing and approved of her grandson’s choice. She was certainly better than all those society climbing sharks that circled around him. If Neville was happy then she was happy. And Neville was. Neville was so happy that he proposed to and then married the girl of his dreams and they lived quite happily in a little cottage in the countryside surrounded by a garden full of strange plants and even stranger creatures. All was well.


	6. Severus Snape

Severus Snape was known as the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, and he had worked hard to gain that reputation. He enjoyed seeing how the Gryffindors inched away from him. It was petty, he knew that it was petty, but he felt that this was the only way he could repay the Marauders for all the tormenting they had given him while they had attended school together.

He smirked to himself as he strode down the corridor to the potions classroom. Waiting for him was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor, a mix that was always fun to deal with. He enjoyed riling up the lions while favouriting his own house. It caused such a delightful reaction that it was one of the only things that kept him from falling into a depression so deep a patronus wouldn’t be able to reach him.

The door slammed open and he donned the dread bat of the Hogwarts dungeons persona as he stalked to the front of the classroom, “There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class…”


	7. “If you haven’t noticed, I am a woman now. I wear a bra!”

The room was strewn with clothes and at the eye of the storm sat Gabrielle Delacour – who was considering a deep blue blouse paired with flowing purple pants. A knock on the door made her look up, “Oui?”

Her sister poked her head in and grinned at the destroyed room, “Ah, Gabrielle, you ‘ave finally learned ze struggles of dating do not always come from ze date.”

“I already knew that, Fleur, I’ve seen you go through this enough times.”

“Oui, but now eet is you, who is struggling. My little sister is growing up.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, “I grew up a while ago. If you haven’t noticed, I am a woman now. I wear a bra!”

“I should ‘ope so! We would not want your date getting the wrong idea. Or would we?”

“Was there something you needed Fleur? I still need to find something to wear.”

“And zat is why I am here,” Fleur waded her way through Gabrielle’s clothes and created a perfect date outfit for her little sister. “Here, wear zis. And do not forget ze bra!”

Gabrielle laughed and agreed before shooing her sister out so she could get changed.


	8. Quill and Ink Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quill and Ink Pot  
> Word count: 214

Colin Creevey was very excited to be going to Hogwarts; he was constantly taking pictures with his camera to show his dad when he got home. Colin was ecstatic when he was sorted into Gryffindor—the house that Harry Potter himself was in! He instantly needed a photo of and with Harry Potter so that he could show his dad that he knew someone famous. Though, Harry Potter didn’t seem to appreciate the attention… He’d have to think about that.

At the moment Colin Creevey was thinking about what sat in front of him. He, his dad and his younger brother had practiced and learned all they could about the magical world but this was one thing that they hadn’t been able to master: the quill and the ink pot. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have just brought a pen, they were so much easier to use and didn’t need to be dipped in ink every few seconds.

He sighed and picked up the quill. Carefully dipping in the ink pot with his tongue sticking out in concentration—Colin started practicing. This was something he did every night; he would practice his writing, and he hoped that by the time the year was out. He would be proficient in writing with a quill.


	9. I have a gun and a shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."  
> Word count: 348

The living room was full of laughter and joy as the little family plus one celebrated the good news they had just been regaled of. Mr. and Mrs. Evans watched the interaction between their youngest daughter and her new fiancée; it warmed their hearts to see such a happy glow on Lily’s face. And Lily was glowing, she was brighter than a Christmas tree as her happiness spilled out of her. There were no thoughts of jealous sisters this night, that would come when the reply to Lily’s letter came back unopened and a scribbled  _ Don’t contact me again _ on the front.

But that was for another day. This day was for happiness and the engagement of Lily Evans and James Potter. Mr Evans shifted and his wife glanced at him, “Oh, go on then. I know you want to.”

Mr Evans kissed her on the cheek and made his way over to James where he then herded the young man off for a private chat. Lily grinned at the terrified face of her fiancée and sat down next to her mother, “He won’t frighten him terribly much, will he? I do actually want to marry him and if Papa scares him off, I won’t be very happy with him.”

Her mother laughed and shook her head, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. If your father doesn’t behave himself, he knows where he’ll be sleeping.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Mr Evans, I can promise you that I’ll take good care of your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“Aye, you better not, laddie. If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."

James gulped and nodded frantically, he knew what the older man was implying and he also knew that he didn’t want to get on the wrong side of him—especially when it came to the man’s daughters. Mr Evans grinned at James and clapped him on the back before wandering into the kitchen to see if he could find any more of those marvellous liquorice wands.


	10. Blackboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blackboard  
> Word count: 230

 

She was focused on the parchment in front of her as she usually was, and it took a while for it to sink in that the professor was no longer lecturing and was instead yelling. She stopped moving her quill and tuned back into the real world as her professor grew more irate. Around her, students were laughing as they watched the scene unfold before them. Four students were trying to contain their laughter in order to continue firing spells at their target.

The poor blackboard at the front of the class had a piece of chalk write down yet another ridiculous comment about their professor. Lily groaned as she read the insult and turned to James, "Really? This is what you're going to do in a class that could teach you how to defend yourself. You do realise there's a war going on outside these walls, right?"

"Relax, Lils. We're just having a bit of fun."

"By making the blackboard spell out insults, compliments and  _pick-up lines_  directed towards Professor Pravuil?"

"Yes."

"You are impossible, James Potter!" Lily huffed, and James just grinned at her before shooting a spell at the blackboard and having it say:  _Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because you are an angel_. Professor Pravuil certainly didn't sound like an angel as he ordered the culprits to reveal themselves and accept their punishment.


	11. This is just shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling."  
> Word count: 136

 

Narcissa Malfoy tutted at the sigh that emanated from her left. The offender immediately apologised, and they lapsed into silence again as they continued to walk down the busy street. She was quite enjoying herself; it wasn't often that she managed to get her and her husband away from politics and image for a day out. Lucius sighed again, and she huffed, "Really, Lucius, whatever is the matter?"

"It's just this whole scene, noble wizards and witches forgoing their manners and throwing themselves every which way. It's just so  _chaotic_."

Narcissa laughed and placed her hand comfortingly on her husband's shoulder, "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling. This is just shopping." With that, she pulled him unwillingly into the middle of the street and continued to drag him from shop to shop—enjoying herself thoroughly.


	12. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making new friends at school  
> Word count: 515

 

Like with other things, she hadn't really been paying attention when the Prefect had explained everything about Hogwarts. She was far too distracted by the nargles hovering about-one of the reasons that she warned everyone about the little creatures, they were terribly distracting. As such, she had no idea what she was doing or where she was supposed to be going.

There was no one there to help her; it would seem that they made judgements quickly in the Ravenclaw house and refused to budge from their perceptions. Oh well, it didn't really matter; she was sure she'd find someone or something that would help her eventually. As that thought crossed her mind, she came across a ghost who seemed to be rather lonely. Shrugging to herself, she sat down next to the ghost and started talking.

"There are a lot of nargles in this castle, I thought there would be more protection against them seeing as they're so distracting, but there isn't any at all. It's not very responsible of Professor Dumbledore to let such distracting creatures live in a place that is meant to teach children. Everyone will be horribly distracted."

"Children are always distracted, it's why my mother refused to have anything to do with them until they were at least fourteen."

"I suppose you might be right, but even so, nargles are not to be taken lightly."

"Why are you here, child? Should you not be in class?"

"I don't really know. The nargles distracted me last night and none of my housemates will help me so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or where I' supposed to go. I thought that if I walked around enough, I could find someone to help me or I'd stumble on the right place."

"Well then, I shall help you. Do you have a timetable? You should have received it at breakfast."

"I think so," she dug around her bag and produced a slip of parchment before holding it out so that the ghost could read it.

The ghost hummed and then said, "I know where this is, follow me."

She followed, and they eventually came to a door that looked just like any other door but through which she could hear the sounds of a class in session. She smiled up at the ghost, "Thank you. My name is Luna Lovegood, by the way. Sorry, I forgot about that but Daddy is always saying that I must introduce myself to anyone I wish to be friends with."

The ghost seemed taken aback. "Friends? Yes, I suppose we could be friends. I haven't a friend in some time. I am known as the Grey Lady, but you may call me Helena, for that is my real name."

"Goodbye, Helena, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Luna."

Luna slipped inside the classroom, apologised for being late and took a seat. She didn't really pay any attention to the lesson—instead she was thinking of her new friend. She may not be alive, but Luna was sure that Helena would be a good friend.


	13. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting lost at a new school  
> Word count: 245

 

Really?  _Really_? Just great, just what he needed. As if he wasn't enough of an outsider, he just  _had_  to get lost. All he had wanted to do was go to the library and see if it had any good books that he would be interested in. Instead, he was in a corridor with no defining features and nothing to suggest a way that he would be interested in taking. They should really put signposts on each corridor at this school, then he wouldn't be in this mess!

Remus Lupin sighed as he looked around for  _anything_  that might help him. He had been so excited when he had been accepted into Hogwarts—a werewolf attending school! Now he was slightly regretting it. He was an outsider here and far too frightened of anyone finding out his secret to try and make friends. The castle was a maze and he had managed to get thoroughly lost on the second day!

It was hopeless; he didn't know any spells that could help him, he hadn't even started learning magic yet! He shivered as the cold seeped into him, he had somehow managed to find his way into what must be one of the coldest areas in Hogwarts. Just great. Sighing once more, Remus pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and started walking again. Perhaps if he kept moving, he'd find something that looked familiar and find his way back to the Gryffindor tower.


	14. Uncle Ron and the Bezoar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: School may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends.  
> Word count: 272

 

Harry poked his head into his eldest son's room when he heard the loud gust of air James exhaled. "What's up?"

James groaned and banged his head against his desk, "This stupid Potions homework that I have to do. Why do the professors insist on setting Summer homework that is impossible!"

"Well, they obviously think it isn't impossible or they wouldn't have set the homework. Now, I wasn't the best at Potions but I remember a few things, what's the homework?"

"Write a three-feet long essay on the properties and uses of a bezoar," mumbled James, his head still resting on the desk and his voice coming out muffled.

Harry laughed. "Well, that I  _can_ help you with. Did you know that your Uncle Ron was once poisoned by some mead and I had to shove a bezoar down his throat to save him? Bezoars are very useful things to keep on your person."

"Uncle Ron was poisoned?" James' head finally came off the desk and he stared wide-eyed at his father.

"Yep, now pick up that quill and start writing." James did so and together they wrote the essay about bezoars with the occasional exclamation from James about how  _surely_  the story his dad had just told wasn't true. Eventually they finished and the young Potter sprinkled sand over the parchment to help the ink dry.

"I hate school," he muttered.

"It's not all bad, is it?"

"Well, no, it's just annoying."

Harry grinned and ruffled James' hair, "School may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends."

"Will I?" James was sceptical, and Harry just grinned.

"Yep."


	15. Ickle Ronnie Misses School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the school.  
> Word count: 267

 

"I miss school." Silence filled the room as his entire family stopped and stared at him, "What?"

"Are you feeling alright, Ickle Ronnie?" Fred asked him, inching closer and feeling his forehead.

Ron batted the hand away, "Of course I am, what's the matter?"

"Well, it's just, you… You, uh, miss school?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So," George started, "you're not really a school person. You don't do your homework until the last minute and generally have to get Hermione to help you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the school. Geez, as if I'd miss having to go to class every day and write down lots of stuff and deal with Snape. Harry's not even answering my letters!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Molly assured, "maybe he's just away on holiday and hasn't gotten around to replying yet, it's still quite early in the holidays."

"Maybe," Ron sighed and went back to thinking about the previous year. It had been epic—terrifying—but epic. That giant chess set had been fun too, he almost wanted to ask McGonagall if she could make another one for him to work with but he figured she'd say no.

And to think he was friends with  _Harry Potter_  of all people, though he had eventually become just Harry over the year. Ron hoped Harry would answer his letters soon, otherwise he would have to do something drastic like steal his Dad's Ford Angela and fly over there to check in on his friend… maybe Fred and George would help.


End file.
